Odin Sphere Psypher Reborn
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: 5 persons, 5 souls, One destiny. When Alice is warned in a dream about a New Armageddon, she makes it her mission to find 4 other Spirit Walkers that have the soul of one of the characters from the books that Alice read when she was a kid, and stop the New Armageddon.


_Odin Sphere! A game just as awesome as Muramasa The Demon Blades!_

 _...Or were they made by the same creator?_

 _ **Gwen:** How about we just tell what this is about?_

 _Gwendolyn-sama? What are you doing here?_

 _ **Oswald:** She's not the only one actually..._

 _Eh? Oswald? OK, I'm not getting this anymore..._

 _*Cornelius, Velvet and Mercedes come in*_

 _You three, too?_

 _ **Cornelius:** It's your first time writing a story focusing on us._

 _ **Velvet:** So we thought we should come with you to help._

 _ **Mercedes:** Yup!_

 _...Soka (OK)..._

* * *

 **STORY:**

This story takes place in the real world of Odin Sphere. Remember Alice? The girl that reads the books about the characters? Well what if she was an "Spiritual Walker"? A Spiritual Walker is a person that carries the soul of someone that existed on a long time ago. When Alice was still young, she received a warning in a dream that when she would reach her teenage years, a danger as great as the Leviathan in the Armageddon Book would come to destroy the world. When Alice grew up to 19 years old, she discovered the Soul she carries inside of her was that of Velvet, one of the characters in the book series she read. Her mission is to find the other four Walkers that carry the souls of the other characters: Gwendolyn, Oswald, Cornelius and Mercedes. Can these five people stop the New Armageddon?

 **CAST:**

 **Alice / Velvet** \- Alice was a little girl when she read the books of Odin Sphere and grew interested in its world, not knowing she carried a character of the books inside herself ever since she was born. While growing, she went to various martial arts and weapon schools to prepare for a danger she was warned about in a dream when she was still a kid. She carries the soul of Velvet the Scarlet forest Witch and she uses two Psypher Chain Blades, each blade with a Red Psypher Crystal. She is very courageous and brave, taking on any challenge she sees in front of her.

 **Tyler / Cornelius** \- Tyler is a 19 year old sword-wielding Half-Human, Half-Pooka, he keeps his human form, but has the ears and tail of a Pooka, because the Soul he carries inside of him is of The Pooka Prince, Cornelius. He fights using a Sword with its blade formed by a Cyan Psypher Crystal. He is not very extroverted, since he is a little shy, but he likes to meet new people every once in a while. He may be a pacifist, but fights whenever there is no other way to bring peace to the world. Meeting Alice will be an experience he shall never forget.

 **Kyra / Gwendolyn** \- Kyra is the chief of Ragnarok's city guard. She wields a Spear with its edge being a Blue Psypher Crystal. She knows she's a Spirit Walker because the soul she guards inside of her, Gwendolyn, had visited her in a dream. She hunts a thief going by the alias of "The Dark Stealer", and seeks to bring peace to the city of Ragnarok. She is the example of a great leader, and the best fighter on her unit, sometimes she is Oblivious, but no one really cares about that because of her nice and caring nature.

 **Daniel / Oswald** \- Daniel is the one called "The Dark Stealer", and uses a dagger with its blade being a Red Psypher Crystal. He carries the soul of Oswald, The Shadow Knight, and because of that, people say he is cursed. To keep living, he has to steal from the people and seeks to prove that he is not a cursed being. He has a crush on Kyra, although she is hunting him. Daniel can be playful with Kyra, but is nicer towards other girls, like Alice for instance.

 **Uzume / Mercedes** \- Uzume is a Half-Human, Half-Fairy, because she carries the soul of Mercedes, a fairy princess that sacrificed herself to bring new life to the land. Uzume fights using a magic crossbow that has a Red Psypher Crystal on its tip. Although she looks like she's on her teen years, she is actually 12 years old and can be very childish with her personality, but while she is childish by nature, she is very brave while fighting, and can act like a mature teenager at times. She likes to be around Kyra and Alice, her closest friends ever since she was 6 years old.

* * *

 _That's everything!_

 _ **Gwen:** Uh... putting me as the chief of a guard? That's a little bit overrating..._

 _Don't ask, Gwen..._

 _ **Cornelius:** What are we waiting for! Let's start this thing._

 _ **Velvet:** Calm down, darling. He still needs to write the first chapter for it to start._

 _Thanks Velvet._

 _ **Oswald:** Hope this story can at least be good..._

 _I don't know, Oswald, it's my first time writing about Odin Sphere, and I don't want to have any bad feelings about this._

 _ **Oswald:** Sorry._

 _It's OK._


End file.
